Reuniting Summer and Autumn
by Naturesshadows
Summary: Well Summer in Japan is Natsu and Autumn is Aki. So there my characters. Aki is my own creation she is an OOC and will forever be mine. Aki Autumn joins Fairy Tail and in doing so Reunites with Summer Natsu . Read if you wan't to know what relationship there is. Hehehe
1. Chapter 1 Autumn

** Reuniting Summer and Autumn **

_Chapter 1 - Prologue__ – Beginnings _

_**Aki's POV**_

One morning in the guild of 'Fairy Tail' the doors slammed open with such force; that they should of fell of their hinges but the doors were built strong, built to last. The noise should of made the people inside scream or shake in fear, but that didn't happen either instead the people inside looked form one another; exchanging weary glances and whispers.

"Uh, who are you" one raven haired man yelled.

Followed by a red haired lady saying "And why are you hear?"

"Well hello, my name's Aki and I'm here to join this guild" I stated simply.

Just then some small old man wearing some really strange clothes that kinda made him look like a clown or joker jumped down from the second floor and started staring at me quite perverted like I might add.

Then the old man said "You pass, you may join my guild Aki, oh and by the way I'm the master" then the old man, I mean master grabbed my butt, my butt for goodness sake…

"Um, oh Thanks' old man, but could you please…" I replied suggesting he remove his hand from my butt.

* * *

_**Gray's POV**_

This morning was so annoying, first I find out that The Stupid Flame Head was out on a solo mission so that meant no exciting fights, and then I tried to pick a fight with Elfman but ended up yelling in Erza's face…

Crap that was a really bad move after that she beat me up pretty good, and then right when I was about to start a fight with The Iron Freak some stupid idiot burst through the main door in a manner that suggested The Flame Head was back but no, it was a chick and heck she was pretty damn hot.

She had teal hair and blood red eyes. She wears a short dress style kimono; with one sleeve long and the other short. The dress itself was teal like her hair and it was decorated with two white cranes and a red ribbon tied around it. She wears a red rose tied by a white ribbon in her hair. And she wears the gatto sandals with white Japanese socks. Her body shape was rather well proportioned; unlike most of the other girls in Fairy Tail E.g. Lucy, Bisca, Cana, etc.

While I was checking her out I noticed that everyone was whispering about her, I guess my curiosity got the better of me and the words just kinda fell out "Uh, who are you"

I was about to say something else but…

"And why are you hear?" Erza continued what I was about to say

"Well hello my name's Aki and I'm here to join this guild" she stated simply

Just then Gramps jumped down from the second floor and started staring at her like the pervert he is.

Then Gramps said "You pass, you may join my guild Aki dear, oh and by the way I'm the master" then he grabbed her butt, her butt for crying out loud.

"Um, oh Thanks' old man, but could you please…" She replied, trying to get master to move his hand.

And then after that she was given the guild stamp. Which was placed on her right shoulder and strangely it was almost the same as The Flame Brains own guild stamp _**(as in: on the right shoulder, colour red and the size was also about the same.)**_

As the day progressed I have no clue why, but for some reason I just couldn't stop comparing her to Natsu and of all people I had to compare her to The Stupid Flame Head.

But I wasn't the only one who compared her to Natsu; it seems like Lucy, Erza, Juvia, Gajeel, Cana and Levy also compared her to Natsu.


	2. Chapter 2 Who is Autumn? Summer?

**Reuniting Summer and Autumn **

**_Chapter 2 – Who is autumn (Aki)?_**

* * *

**Ok I would like to apologize for not, putting the disclamer up on my first chapter! But here it is for the second:**

**Disclamer:**

**Me: "I do not own Fairy Tail, one of my idols do. However I do own this story, and Aki (my beautiful Autumn)."**

* * *

Again the guild was normal, laughter, beer, fighting… Aki sat next to Gray on the far table; asking about jobs that you can go on. When suddenly a familiar sent filled her nose_. Why is 'he' here_ she thought_. No I should have known better, this place does smell like 'him'_. "Um Gray-san, If you'll excuse me I have to go now" Aki said as polite as possible.

"Huh, oh sure, but where are you going?" Gray asked

"Um well I just wanna go talk to Mira" She replied back

"Ok, well see ya latter then?" Gray asked

"Sure" She replied and ran over to the bar, jumping over it and heading into the kitchen.

_Damn I can't believe I didn't notice 'he' was here_ she thought again

* * *

**Time skip 17 minutes**

I wonder where Aki ran off to, I know she said she wanted to talk with Mira but it's been like 17 minutes since then he thought when suddenly the guild doors were kicked inwards followed by...

"I'm Home!" Yelled a boy with salmon coloured hair

"And with that, the idiot returns" Gray states to no one in particular

"What did you..." The boy started but stoped half way through and started sniffing the air

"Um, Natsu what are you doing?" asked Lucy

"'She's' here" Natsu whispered a serious expression plastered on his face

"Who's here Pinky?" Gajeel asked

"'She'" He yelled

"Yeah and I asked who is 'She'?" Gajeel yelled back

Natsu ignored his question and yelled "Aki, get your bloody ass out here right now"

But before they got the answer 'She' walked into the room. Tears in the corner of her eyes and a very small smile placed on her face as she looked up to Natsu.

"You" Natsu yelled, pointing an accusing finger right at her.

"Yes Natsu?" Aki asked crying and sniffing

"Why are you here, Aki?" Natsu yelled, his face forming into a hateful expression.

"Because I needed some money and all the other guilds hate me, you know that!" Aki yelled back here face also showing extreme hate, but there was a tinge of sadness behind it.

"I do know that, but why the hell did you come here Aki, why here?" Natsu whispered, knowing she would hear him

"Didn't you consider, that maybe I wanted to see you again Natsu" Aki said

"No, I can honestly say, that it didn't cross my mind" Natsu replied

"Then you truly are an idiot" Aki pointed out

"Oh yeah, your one to talk" Natsu replied with murder in his eyes

"Wow, wow, wow I think I've heard enough. Now Natsu, I don't know your relationship with this young lady but apologize" Master ordered

"No, I won't apologize to that… that thing" Natsu said and then he stormed out of the guild; leaving behind his very, very confused guild mates along with a blushing Aki.

* * *

**After Natsu left this is what happened:**

First all the members who were frozen stiff during the fight were now melting, moving and whispering about what was going on.

"Um what just happened?" Gray was the first to speak aloud the question that everyone wanted to know.

"Don't know!?" Gajeel replied

Then Gray noticed that Aki was still in the guild. _She must know what's going on_ he thought.

"Hey Aki, what the hell what that all about?" Gray asked

"Oh… um… it's kinda a long story" Aki said, with a small blush dusted on her face.

"So, we got time, besides; the Flame Heads never acted like that before" Gray stated

When people heard the conversation going on between Gray and Aki, they all crowded around hoping to hear why the famous Salamander had yelled at a newbie.

* * *

_"Ok. Well I'm not too sure if I can go into details, but I've known Natsu for a very, very long time. I can't exactly tell you how long, because I'm not great at remembering small details. Anyhow I grew up with Natsu, and he was kinda like my role model. I would visit Natsu in the forest, every weekend and for some reason he never invited me over to his house. And when I invited him, he would always decline. I found out that Natsu was a mage in training and that he could use fire magic, so I found myself a trainer and she taught me all different kinds. But then something bad happened, something very bad…"_

* * *

**With Natsu!**

"Stupid Aki, you better not start lying again." Natsu whispered to himself as he walked towards the cherry blossom park.

_"Ha ha ha, 'Lying again' as if, I never stopped Natsu-nii" _a sweet female voice sang inside of Natsu's head.

"Aki! Where are you?" Natsu whispered harshly.

_"I'm still at your precious guild, and thank you so much for letting me stay. Ha ha ha" _the voice sang again.

* * *

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled upon finding him.

Natsu turned his head so that, he was facing the direction Lucy come from.

"What, you found him" Yelled another voice.

"Yeah, he's over here" Lucy screamed back towards the voice

That was when Erza and Gray joined Lucy. Then they all walked over to Natsu and the questioning begun…

"Natsu, go straight back to the guild and apologise to Aki" Gray yelled in Natsu's face.

"No" Was Natsu's simple answer.

"Natsu!" Erza ordered, showing him her evil glare.

"No" Was yet again Natsu's simple answer.

"W-what?" Erza stuttered.

"I… said… No…" Natsu repeated. Shocking both Gray and Lucy.

"N-N-Natsu man, do you have a death wish?" Gray questioned.

"She lied" Natsu said, avoiding Gray's question and changing the subject.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"Whatever she said to you, she lied." Natsu whispered, in a saddened tone.

* * *

**Hello my readers, I am here to apologise for not updating in a long time. But Its very hard to write this story, as Aki and Natsu's relationship must stay a secret. Oh and as you can tell, Gray's got a crush on Aki... :)**

**Anyway thanks to the Lollipop Assassin and teacupcococake for reviewing. XD I love every word, you guys write. :) So please reviewmore ;D**


	3. Chapter 3 What lies Summer (Natsu)?

**Reuniting Sumer and Autumn**

_Chapter 3 – What lies summer (Natsu)?_

* * *

**I am so sorry, for not updating in awile, b-but *sniff*... This is so hard to write! I have planed everything out, its just when ever I try to write it into words I seem to draw a complete blank... Kinda like, when I blank out before a test. I know that this is just an excuse and I'm sorry about that, I just needed you to know why I havent Updated this story in awile. REALLY I AM SO, SO SORRY!**

**DISCLAIMER TIME:**

**Natsuresshadows (Me): "I don't own Fairy Tail, one of the manga artist do *cough* Hiro *cough* Mashima*cough*. Oh man, I think I'm getting sick!" ;P**

* * *

"What do you mean…? She didn't lie. Did she? No it can't be; she was so believable!" Gray contemplated.

"You can choose… To believe her or believe me. I don't mind, but I don't like her!" Natsu stated simply as he looked to the sky... It was as if he thought the answers were written in the clouds.

"Natsu, would you please explain to me, why she is a liar?" Erza asked.

"No… I can't, I promised. I promised her, I wouldn't intervene and I'm not gonna break my promise." Natsu stated sadly.

"What do you mean by intervene" Lucy questions. She wanted to know how Natsu knew Aki.

"I-I um… Ahh" Natsu tried to talk but a shock ran though his body and he started to scream.

"Natsu!" Gray, Lucy and Erza all yelled at the same time.

"Ha ha ha well, well. Is little Summer, gonna try and break the promise?" A girl with blue hair taunted from the top of the hill.

"N-No n-never Aki, I w-would never…" Natsu said in between breaths. The pain was getting stronger, but this time he wouldn't scream, he wouldn't because she was there.

"Ha ha ha, that's good." Aki yelled out to him, she was happy… She was happy to see that he was suffering.

"What have you done to him" Erza ordered, giving Aki her most evil of glares.

"I have done nothing. It is Natsu, who is in the wrong. Trying to break a Dragon's blood promise… Stupid!" Aki yelled and then she started to cackle.

"A Dragon's blood promise?" Gray asked in a whisper…

* * *

"Wendy, did you feel that?" Asked a tall man dressed in black.

"I-I think so, Gajeel-san" A small blue haired girl, aka Wendy whispered back.

"So, I guess Pinkie really did…" Gajeel started, but was cut short by Wendy.

"Y-yeah, it seems that way. Maybe we should go help him." Wendy suggested in a sweet tone.

"Maybe, but let's just wait this out a little longer! We don't know the situation so…" Gajeel started, and yet again was cut off by Wendy.

"No, we must do something!" Wendy pleaded, she really wanted to help.

"Fine, will hide, wait and listen. Then when the time is right, we'll intervene" Gajeel ended, the conversation there and then.

* * *

Gajeel hid behind this big tree, just close enough to hear what Team Natsu and Aki were talking about, and Wendy hid in the branch above him. They were invisible to the naked eye; they also hid their scents so that Natsu couldn't smell them.

* * *

"What is a Dragon's Blood Promise?" Erza demanded Aki to answer.

"Na ah ahh, not so fast Erza… Just wait about a couple more seconds and you'll see what happens to those who try to break the promise" Aki said, shaking her head for enthuses.

"A-Aki, s-stop I didn't m-mean it. I'm s-s-sorry, please forgive me!" Natsu pleaded, looking up at the blue haired girl.

To say the others were shocked, was a bit underrated. They were so shocked they almost passed out… Natsu, their Natsu; strong, brave, determined and somewhat scary, was begging, begging for Aki's forgiveness…

* * *

"G-Gajeel-san" Wendy whispered in a begging way. She wanted to stop this now, as she had never seen Natsu like this… She had never seen Natsu look so scared, so weak, so venerable…

"Not yet" Was Gajeel's simple reply. Although Gajeel; was tempted to rush head first into battle against this 'Aki' person… He knew he couldn't, he needed to know why Natsu was so afraid. He need more information, he needed it if he wanted to save, the pink haired idiot.

* * *

"I will… Not… Forgive you, Natsu" Aki stated as she glared down towards 'little Summer' with pure hatred…

* * *

"Ok Wendy, I've heard enough, we have to move now!" Gajeel growled, as he moved from his hiding spot behind the large tree.

"I agree, Gajeel-san" Wendy said as she jumped down from the branch landing in front of Gajeel.

Then they both rushed over to where Team Natsu and Aki were, hoping everything would turn out ok…

* * *

"Natsu-san!" Wendy screamed as she saw him fall to the ground screaming.

Gajeel stoped his movements looking at the scene in front of him; he couldn't believe it, the 'all mightly Salamander' was screaming in... Screaming in pain… 'So this is why...' He thought, as he picked up his pace and continued to run.

* * *

"Natsu!" Gray yelled in alarm, as he ran to Natsu's side. He quickly wrapped his arm around Natsu; as if trying to protect him from some sort of danger.

"Ah ha ha, that's not gonna work, Gray-san. There's nothing you can do to help Little Summer now!" Aki cackled out.

"Wha…" Erza begun but was cut short by a familiar voice.

"What have you done?" yelled Gajeel, revealing himself, along with a panting Wendy.

"Oh, why if isn't Mr Iron himself. Ah and Sky maiden too, what an honour." Aki cheered a large smile on her face.

"Wendy, help Natsu!" Lucy asked, as she looked to the small child with pleading eyes. Lucy didn't want anything to happen to one of her most precious friends…

"I-I can't do that Lucy-san!"

* * *

**Thank you to all who have reviewed, you make me sooo cheerful! Not Happy; because there is only one Happy and hes a flying blue cat, with wings and he can talk! XD**

**So please review!**


End file.
